Bit By Byte
by xxtarragonxx
Summary: When Sakura Haruno said she needed a persocom, she didn't really mean for one to drop out of the sky and hit her on the head, but hey, you take what you get, right? xOVER Most likely SLASH/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Bit By Byte  
by: xxtarragonxx  
AN: **_No doubt you are all wondering where I've been the past three years, well a long rather self-pitying and boring story later I am back, more mature and (hopefully) a better writer than I was. I've decided to update Bit By Byte first as its premise is the one I'm most excited about at the moment. This'll start first with a re-writing of all the current chapters (which will all be uploaded at once) and ending with a brand new chapter. If you're still following me after all these years of me being inactive, I honestly love you and your faith and I hope I don't fail you again~ _

_**This is still dedicated to Sun Sh0wer, whether or not she'll read it now three years later is a mystery to be solved. (: Also, I have grown out of my "bashing Sakura" phase I'll make her more tolerable in this story, although for my past stories, I think I'll keep her the same, just for nostalgia. **_

_**ENJOY THE STORY~**_

**_ALSO: Do you still want this to be SasuNaru? That'd be an easier direction to go in, but I can go another way if you'd like! Leave a review! _**

* * *

"Damn, college is hard," Sakura Haruno groaned as she trudged home from school, "If I had known that it was going to be this hard I would've just stayed married a rich guy like my mom wanted, but then again, I would never have met Sasuke-kun." She sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be this hard if she had her own persocom. She growled at her tiny elephant-shaped PDA, it would never amount to a freaking _human robot_. In her frustration she tossed it at the wall, watching as it died a tragic computerized death. Persocoms were walking, talking robots shaped perfectly like humans, with the exception of a few that had artificial animal or doll-type ears to hide their USB ports and cords.

Almost everyone had a persocom, even Sasuke, as smart and as brilliant as he is, had a bunch of his own persocoms to help with schooling and such.

"I'd give anything to have a persocom!" Sakura shouted towards the sky with a pleading tone in her voice. Then with a heavy thud, Sakura was out like a light.

When she awoke about an hour later she found a male form sleeping next to her, she shrieked loudly, backing up.

"Sweet lord Jesus! Should I call the police? What happened?" She tugged at her hair in exasperation before she noticed a pair of attached fox ears and a fox tail, "Oh, it's just a persocom!" As the realization hit her she let out a grin, looking around she shouted. "Hello?! Did someone drop their persocom?" After a couple of seconds she chuckled a bit evilly and rubbed her hands together. Dropping the rest of her stuff she picked up the persocom, which was surprisingly not as heavy as the giant human computers were famed to be.

"Well persocom, this is our home I guess," Sakura stated, rubbing the back of her head she turned to look at the still computer and giggled a bit pervertedly, "time to turn you on!"

She pressed down on his left ear unit and heard a slight whirring sound as the persocom sat up and opened his eyes slowly to reveal bright orbs of cerulean. He was certainly a rather cute model, with blonde hair even brighter than Ino's and a round face with three whisker marks.

Slowly, the computer blinked into focus and smiled at Sakura.

"_Konnichiwa!" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bit by Byte  
by: xxtarragonxx  
AN: Story last updated and edited: 1/13/2013, a few things have changed and I've fixed a few really terrible inconsistencies.**

* * *

Sakura let out a whoosh of air. At least he was working, that meant he had some type of programming installed in him, which was good as programming was extremely expensive. "Hello, persocom!" The persocom smiled and looked around Sakura's room. "Hm, what should I call him?" Sakura asked herself out loud, it was then that she noticed the black symbol on the back of his baggy light orange shirt. She turned her head slightly to the side and said, "Hey that looks like naruto!"

Suddenly the persocom stared at her with his large blue eyes and opened his mouth, "Yes new master?"

"Naruto is your name." She stated in disbelief, who would name their persocom after fish cake?

The persocom rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you know what, I _think_ so!" His tail flickered back in forth in light annoyance.

"Oh, um, well…" Sakura stuttered, she was used to giving commands to her PDA but really wasn't sure about persocoms. Naruto stared up at the ceiling, seeming to become increasingly interested in the patterns that decorated it.

Finally Sakura spoke up, "I would like to state a password."

Naruto grinned at the opportunity to do something as he recited the sacred Password Rules. "When stating your password you should always try to make it something uncommon and unrelated to you, your name or last name, your mother or father's name, your pet's name, your address, your school's name are not advised."

"Oh um, how about Uchiha? That's U-C-H-I-H-A." Sakura asked hopefully.

"Recorded, please tell me the case, as I am case sensitive."

"Oh, just a capitol U and the rest lower case."

"Recorded, this is our secret, master, okay?" Naruto said smiling at his new master.

"Oh, okay, and you can call me Sakura, that's my name." She smiled softly at him, already growing quite fond, whoever picked out his personality programming had good taste.

"Sa-kura chan!"

"Ha-ha, right!" _"I can't believe I found a fully functioning model!"_

Naruto stared at his feet, not quite sure what to do now, he smiled sheepishly when his stomach growled and looked up at Sakura, "Ne, do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, her PDA was never hungry, _"But persocoms are a whole lot different than PDAS, who knows, we already can't tell most persocoms from humans."_"Uh, yeah I do, how do you feel about instant ramen?"

"Instant ramen sounds good!" Naruto grinned and flashed a peace sign, his teeth sparkling.

In three minutes it was done, she handed the cup to Naruto before turning away to throw away the wrapping. When she turned back around, she saw Naruto with broth all over his face and with a euphoric expression on.

"More please." He said, holding out the empty cup and smiling almost a bit stupidly, "That tasted like heaven and all of the stars combined but in my mouth…"

Sakura glanced around to make sure that he hadn't just dumped all of thenoodles somewhere. Finding no evidence of spilled noodles, she grabbed the cup and nodded. "Alright, I have a lot of instant ramen so it doesn't matter." Oh how wrong she was. Around all of her ramen later, Naruto was finally content, patting his still lean stomach he sighed. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded, albeit a bit sadly. _"My ramen, no, why? Oh well, at least ramen isn't too expensive, and the money wasted on ramen still won't equate to the amount a personcom would cost."_

It was a few hours later, after she had run out and collected her dropped items which thankfully weren't stolen, when Sakura was about to go to sleep, "Naruto, shut down."

"Yes Sakura." However, as Sakura went to sleep Naruto stood up and walked to the window and stared at the night sky, it was cloudy, and you couldn't see the stars. Something about this struck a chord in Naruto. Slinging himself onto the railing he kept staring at that black sky.

"_Hey, why are there no stars in the sky today?"_

"_I believe the stars are all resting, they stay up all night, they need to sleep once in a while."_

"_Eh, that actually made sense."_

"_ARE YOU SAYING I NEVER MAKE ANY SENSE? MEMORIZE THIS, "MASTER ALWAYS MAKES SENSE"!"_

"_Sorry, my "Can never lie" programming makes that hard to do." _

Naruto closed his eyes. It wouldn't do him any good to reminisce, he needed to forget and move on. That's what Old Master wanted as his last request. Naruto looked up at the sky _"So I must obey."_If one happened to walk by Sakura's apartment complex they would've heard soft sobs.

* * *

Sakura moaned and sleepily blinked her eyes open, she shrieked when she saw a boy sleeping next to her, and then exhaled in relief when she remembered all that had happened yesterday. "Oh, I almost forgot about my _**big find**_!" She chuckled evilly, and Naruto woke up with a light whirring sound, stretching out his limbs.

It was then that Sakura glanced at the clock. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Scurrying around, she tugged on her uniform. _"It's embarrassing, I'm in college and we still have uniforms like Elementary children!"_She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, letting her long hair flow down her back. "Sasuke's going to eat his heart out!" Sakura exclaimed, punching the air.

"Mou, Sakura-chan, do I need a uniform?" Sakura was startled by Naruto suddenly speaking.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" She had almost forgotten that persocoms, well full-sized persocoms anyway, were required by the school to wear a uniform as well, an elaborate plot to get more money, she was sure. She walked into her room before emerging victorious with one of her spare uniforms, "Here, you can borrow mine."

"But Sakura-san, that's a girl's uniform." Sakura shrugged; there was no way to get a male uniform before school. Naruto sighed, thanked her, and trudged into the small adjacent bathroom to change.

When Naruto stepped out, a wave of jealousy hit Sakura. _"He looks better in this stupid uniform than me!"_She pouted, it just wasn't right! Naruto was a boy persocom! He shouldn't look good in women's clothing! _"Well, persocoms are perfect, I guess it's only normal."_

"Come on, Naruto, we need to hurry up."

"Hai, hai, let's go."

They both stepped out in the lovely weather and were greeted by Sakura's cheery landlord, Iruka.

"Hello Sakura! Eh, did you buy a persocom yesterday?" Iruka said noticing the adorable little thing standing by Sakura staring at the world with such wonder.

"No I found him in the garbage!"

"Really, you didn't dirty your hands with criminal activity?" Iruka said, his face darkening as he glared at her.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that Iruka, I promise." She said nervously waving her hands back and forth.

"Well good, have a nice day now!" He smiled cheerfully, waving at them.

Sakura tugged on Naruto's wrist and led him through her "shortcut" to Konoha College, one of the most prestigious colleges in all of Tokyo, she had made it in on a scholarship, she had always been brilliant at acing tests and getting good grades and it sure came in handy when applying. She brought him to her first class, which happened to be Psychology. When the class started filling in, the girls made sure to run over and coo over Sakura's persocom.

"Eh?! Since when did they make models so cute!"

"Look at that tail!"

"Where'd you get him Sakura? Is he custom built?"

"What's his name?"

Sakura gladly answered most of the questions thrown her way, and they all went wide-eyed when she told them she found him just lying in the garbage, which wasn't the one-hundred percent truth, but it'd be difficult to explain having him being dropped on her head.

"NO WAY! A fully functioning model? I don't believe it!"

"I wish I had your luck Sakura-san!"

It was a couple of minutes before the professor was to start his lecture when suddenly the class went quiet. Naruto pouted as the girls' hands stopped petting him. All he heard was the click-clack of a pair of shoes. It was silent for about ten seconds and the walking came to a halt. Suddenly Naruto was sent from his seat by a loud squeal of, "UCHIHA-SAAAN!" The girls all seemed to be drawn to one point as they threw themselves at this mysterious 'Uchiha-san'.

"Hmph, what's so great about this guy?" He whispered to Sakura, only to find that she too, was part of the large crowd of women gathered around this mystery man. Finally the group parted to reveal a tall guy with obsidian eyes and dark hair with a girl hanging off of his arm rather intimately.

The girls finally scattered and sat down, Uchiha-san and the girl who was hanging off of him went and sat at a desk, the girl situated herself in his lap. Naruto grimaced at the sight. Seeing that no one answered his question he decided to ask again.

"What is so great about 'Uchiha-san'?" He said, there wasn't anything too great about him, sure he was good looking but that was about it.

Every girl in the room practically rotated their heads 180 degrees to stare at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked, blinking innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit by Byte  
by: xxtarragonxx  
AN: Story last updated and edited: 1/13/2013, a few things have changed and I've fixed a few really terrible inconsistencies.**

* * *

The girls stared at Naruto for a bit before bursting out into laughter, as if he had just told the greatest joke in the world.

"Seriously Sakura! He is just _too_ cute!"

"Oh my god, I seriously just have to know who made him!"

"I'll pay you for him!"

Sakura beamed, she had been worried that the girls might've hurt her new model, since nobody was allowed to down talk Sasuke. She flicked her hair back in a casual manner, for Sasuke had suddenly looked at her and her persocom with an eyebrow raised, "Oh no, I couldn't get rid of Naruto here, he's too great of a model! He has the latest software installed as well!" Sakura ignored the fact that she actually didn't know what type of software he had installed. The girls whined in jealousy, all making grabby hands at the cute model. Naruto was practically soaking in all of the attention as if he was made for the spotlight. He smiled and let the girls pat his ears and hug him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura's statement; he stood up, shooing the girl on his lap away and strode coolly towards Sakura, he pulled out his persocom about the length of his hand from his pocket. "All of the latest software?" Sasuke inquired skeptically. Sakura, elated at the attentions her love was showering her with nodded happily. "Mind if I check?" Sasuke asked once more.

Sakura desperately wanted to say no, honestly, she did, but she just couldn't say no to Sasuke, she had loved him since term first started, okay not too long but it felt like it to her! So she nodded, if not a bit hesitantly. He smirked at the opportunity to call Sakura out on her obvious lie. He turned to his personal laptop persocom, Ten-Ten. "Plug in to little Naruto over there." He said.

Ten-Ten smiled and immediately obeyed. "Yes Master." She said in a practically monotone voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the advancing persocom. He scrambled backwards and crouched behind Sakura. "Ne, ne Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san's persocom is scary." He ducked and ran as Ten-Ten advanced.

Sasuke snorted derisively and glared down at Sakura, "You can't control your own 'com?"

Sakura flushed a deep red, "Sorry Sasuke-san!" She squeaked, "Naruto stop and let Ten-Ten analyze you." Naruto sniffed but reluctantly stopped and allowed Ten-Ten to open his ear unit. She pulled out a USB cord from the back of her head and plugged it into Naruto's ear unit.

"Starting evaluation." Ten-Ten's eyes glazed over as encrypted codes ran over her chocolate irises. She bypassed the first security wall with ease and the second wall with little difficulty. Ten-Ten was one of the world's best custom-made 'coms in the world. She was strictly a business model; she didn't have any personality software installed. Her primary directive was to do everything her master asked of her. She also had a security system and software that haven't even been released to the public yet. She went through firewall after firewall and finally she reached the last firewall. She reported her uneventful findings to her master, "Naruto has precisely nine firewalls, beginning to bypass the ninth and last wall." Sasuke smirked; most decent persocoms have at least twenty different walls to protect all of the persocom's data. It was obvious that Sakura's model was outdated and worthless.

Then the seemingly impossible happened. Suddenly Ten-Ten short circuited and began to speak in rushed tone, "Master, I've never analyzed anything like this-!" That's all she got out before she screamed and collapsed. Sasuke's eyes widened considerably before he harshly unplugged Ten-Ten and stared at her. Naruto huffed and rubbed at his ear in a hurt manner.

Sasuke turned and glared at Sakura, "What the fuck did your persocom do to Ten-Ten?" Sakura's mouth fell open in shock; however, a little surge of anger ran through her at Sasuke blaming her persocom. He was the one who wanted to do the analysis. However, she immediately calmed down, it was Sasuke, and he was just worried about his persocom…right? Not to mention it had sort of been her fault, she had made Naruto stand still.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that…" Sakura started in a small voice but she was interrupted by Naruto leaping in between her and Sasuke.

"OI, you can't talk to Sakura-chan like it was her fault! It was your fault; you're the one who wanted to analyze me just to prove her wrong." He screamed at Sasuke while waving his arms. Meanwhile Sasuke's fan-girls were torn, so instead of doing anything they busied themselves with trying to look as small as possible. They really didn't want to have to turn on Sakura's cute little persocom, he didn't know any better, plus he was just too cute and bubbly to bring justice down upon. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the computer. Naruto glared right back, not backing down at all. Naruto continued, "And besides Sakura told you I had the latest programming installed, that means a more advanced security system than your laptop's."

Sasuke sneered, "Hn." Then he turned on his heel and walked calmly back to his seat.

Sakura stood up in surprise, "Sasuke-san, you forgot your laptop!" Sakura said, picking up the small laptop that was now limp and waving it in the air.

Sasuke turned and stared at the computer in Sakura's hand coldly. "That 'com is no use to me; if she can't bypass a simple firewall then it's obvious she was a waste of my money. Keep it."

He sat down and the girl who had been hanging off of his arm immediately approached him. He glared at her, "Karin not now."

Karin retracted in an ashamed manner. "Sorry Master." Her eyes went to the floor. Naruto's eyebrows shot up, Karin was a persocom? He squinted and shook his head in disbelief. You couldn't tell a 'com from a real person these days. He looked down when he remembered that he himself was nothing more than a computer.

"_Konnichiwa!"_

_"Konnichiwa! Who are you?"_

_"I'm your creator."_

Naruto closed his eyes before a boring droning voice welcomed the class. Sakura tugged on his arm while holding Ten-Ten her other hand, "Come on, let's just skip Psychology and just go to the gym to work out or something, I think I need to release some stress." The walk through the elaborate campus was filled with Sakura reprimanding Naruto for embarrassing himself and thus embarrassing her in front of Sasuke.

"Listen, you just can't talk back to Sasuke like that!"

"And you aren't supposed to use the last name of your crush as your password!" Naruto shot back angrily. He was defending her and she yells at him?

Sakura had the decency to look sheepish, "Well…it's so obvious no one would guess! Plus, I don't want you to talk to Sasuke like that not just because I like him, but because…Sasuke's family is very influential! I wouldn't want anything to happen to my first persocom!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, but nodded at her in acknowledgement, and just continued to walk. When Sakura tried to take a right Naruto redirected her, "We're supposed to go left."

"Oh yeah, I forgot…how did you know that?"

Naruto groaned, "I just downloaded the floor plan of the whole school campus."

Sakura's eyes widened, "REALLY? Without me telling you to?" Naruto nodded and stopped in front of the large doors to the huge recreational center for students. Sakura pushed open the door and entered with Naruto following closely behind.

"FOREHEAD, I see you finally got a persocom. Took you long enough," Ino Yamanaka taunted. She was about Sakura's height, if not an inch or two taller and she had icy blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Sakura narrowed her jade eyes, "Yes I did, and a real sized one at that, not a dinky laptop like your own." It was then that Ino's own persocom, Chouji jumped out of her backpack and landed on her shoulder.

Ino snorted, "Really? I just upgraded Chouji. He's up there with Sasuke's own laptop Ten-Ten now."

Sakura laughed and lifted up Ten-Ten in her other hand. "You mean _this_ Ten-Ten? Sasuke gave her to me because she tried to analyze Naruto and short-circuited." Afterwards she put the temporarily broken laptop unit into her book bag, seeing as this could turn ugly.

Ino's eyes widened, but she quickly composed herself, "Uh-huh, good for you, now you have two persocoms, you'll need them if you think you're going to get a better grade than me during our Philosophy final!"

Sakura sneered, "We all know Ino that you had Chouji secretly finish your entrance exam when using a persocom was not allowed!" And with that both girls turned away and went to their seats on opposite sides of the room.

"Eh, what was that over?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura snorted, "That's Ino Yamanaka, my ex-best friend. We used to be best friends from elementary all throughout high school, but now we hate each other!"

"What happened between you two?"

"She's a backstabbing, lying, stealing bitch!"

"That doesn't really answer my question…"

"Well, I told her I liked Sasuke, and she didn't say anything, but then she started to ignore me for two weeks and then she said she liked Sasuke. We've hated each other ever since."

"Wow, that's really stupid, you broke probably a wonderful friendship for a guy I thought you were in college not still in high school!"

"You're a persocom, what do you know? Everything's just ones and zeroes to you!"

"Yeah, that's right, that's why I can see things reasonably!" Naruto screamed before turning away.

"_So I'm just a computer, right?"_

_"No, you're more than that Naruto, I can't explain it right now; just know you're different than that persocom over there, or even that one. You're special, very special."_

It was then that one of the faculty staff members that looked over the recreational building, Mr. Hayate, entered the room. His persocom, Natsumi followed behind him with a large stack of flyers in her arms. He stopped when he looked at Sakura, "Ah, Ms. Haruno, I see you have a persocom. Ah well, good for you! Please remember that he also needs to be in the proper clothes for the facilities and only water-proof models are allowed into the pool, if he is not water-proof please have him sit in one of the sun chairs."

"Eh?! I didn't know that, wow I guess I still have a lot to learn," She turned to talk to Naruto only to find that he was glaring at the wall beside him, ignoring her. She sighed, "Look Naruto, I'm sorry, Ino just gets me really mad." No answer. "Please talk to me Naruto?" Still no answer. "I'll get us ramen for dinner."

Naruto spun around, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Sakura smiled at him and just shrugged, "Are you water proof? And also, can you download the official protocol for persocoms on campus, I think it'd be a great help for me to learn all of those."

Naruto nodded, "I'm water proof as far as I know, and yep, just one moment." Naruto's eyes glazed over for a moment before coming back into focus, "Done, did you know that on campus if you sell me to a peer for sexual favors they take it as prostitution?"

After a few hours of Sakura and Naruto just sitting around and talking while Sakura surfed the web on Naruto she realized that her Psych class probably had just ended. She jumped up and grinned, she knew that both she and Sasuke coincidentally had a couple of free hours before she had Chemistry and he had English, she also knew that he likes to spend his time at the pool after Psychology to either get some sun and relax or swim to stay in shape. Sakura liked to believe that she was not creepy, just _dedicated_.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"What do you say to a dip in the pool?"

"I'd say that'd be lovely but I do not have the proper attire to be in the pool at this time."

"Come with me Naruto, I think that Hinata the assistant around here normally has a spare to lend out." She led him into an adjacent room and directed him towards a raven haired girl with milky white eyes. "Hinata, can Naruto borrow your extra swimsuit, I was careless and forgot to pack one for him."

The girl blushed and nodded silently, she shoved a bathing suit into his hands and Naruto gawked at it.

"Seriously?! Another girl's piece of clothing?! Look it even has a little skirt and frills too!" Naruto complained tugging on his right ear in distress.

"Naruto! Don't complain Hinata was very kind to lend you this."

"H-hai, thank you Hinata."

"Oh it's no problem, keep it as long as you need it, we have plenty."

"Oi, Naruto, just go out to the pool when you're done changing!" Sakura called, as she had to change in a different room than he and didn't want to sit around and wait for him and vice-versa.

"Okay Sakura!" He replied. She walked out happily and dashed to get into her sexy two-piece.

Naruto exited the locker room two minutes later. When spotted, everyone at the pool fell into silence. "Sakura, no offense, but I really don't like this swimsuit." His tail seemed to bristle as he realized that he was the center of attention for the second time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bit by Byte  
by: xxtarragonxx  
AN: As promised, the next chapter. The anticipation of 3 years has boiled down to this, I hope I don't let you down! The next chapter won't take nearly as long, I promise. :P A few weeks if school gets busy + college stuff, but other than that I should be good. **

**Always, **

**Tarra**

* * *

Naruto soon found himself overrun with adoring girls, and a few guys as well, once again commenting on how cute he was. He beamed, feeling appreciated, even if it was technically for only being cute. He smiled brightly at the people and bowed a little, "Thank you for your kind words!"

This only incited more cooing. Even Sakura ruffled his hair and smiled, "You're way too cute Naruto, I should've gotten an uglier model, you're making me look bad."

Naruto sweat dropped, "Uh thanks for the compliment? Or was that a threat?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Sakura said grinning evilly, leering over him. She then suddenly picked him up and threw him into the pool.

"Aaah!" Naruto screamed, shaking out his wet hair, ears now laying flat on his head, "That's no way to treat such a gorgeous model like me!" Naruto fake bragged, pretending to flex.

Sakura was about to respond when she heard the whispers of her peers.

"Wow did you see the way she effortlessly picked up that 'com?"

"Aren't they like two hundred pounds or something? I know mine is really heavy!"

"Amazing! She must be super strong!"

Sakura laughed nervously, forgetting that Naruto actually weighed a lot less compared to other persocoms and how it probably looked to see her pick him up and toss him far enough to land into the pool.

"No you guys it's not like that all!" Sakura said now sweating nervously, "Naruto's just a really advanced lighter model!"

"Ahh is that so?!" They exclaimed, all of them clamoring into the pool to try to pick Naruto up. They all marveled as almost all of them were able to pick him up with relative ease.

"That's so weird! He weighs about as much as a regular human don't you think?"

"They're getting so much more advanced now days!"

Suddenly all the people scattered as Sasuke in his half-naked glory waded towards Naruto. In a flash he had Naruto up and was holding him bridal style.

"Eh! Sasuke-kun? Why are you holding him like that?" Sakura asked, jumping into the pool to get her computer back before Naruto did something to bring the wrath of Uchiha upon them both. When Sasuke didn't answer her question she began to get worried.

"Oi, Uchiha," Naruto said, a bit annoyed that Sasuke had taken him away from his adoring fans, "are you jealous that even though I'm a computer I'm lighter and less fat than you? Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! OI TEME!"

In shock, Sasuke dropped the persocom he had in his arms into the water unceremoniously while everyone at the pool seemed to collectively gasp.

Sakura chuckled nervously and pulled Naruto away from the Uchiha's death glare, "Oh Sasuke, please don't sweat about it, he got a sassy personality installation _just_ last night."

"I thought you just found him last night?" Sasuke asked tersely, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, yes, and I immediately went and installed a few more personality updates because I felt like I needed it."

Sasuke, though he still looked suspicious nodded his head slightly, "Very well, but Haruno-san. My advice to you though, don't be foolish and continue to download personality updates, no matter how hard you try they'll never be human."

Naruto gritted his teeth, wanting badly to shout at the ass that he was wrong, both in defense of himself and of Sakura, but he held his tongue and instead settled for shooting a venomous glare his way.

"_If I'm not 'technically' a computer then what am I?" _

"_You're…you're my son!" _

Sasuke then pulled himself out of the pool and left.

* * *

After a day of classes, Naruto and Sakura were walking home in an almost suffocating silence, luckily tomorrow was Wednesday, which was the only day of the week (besides Sunday) which was absolutely class free.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Thank you, thank you for making sure I didn't get hurt back there with Uchiha-ass-face."

Sakura giggled but quickly held it back, "Mah, Naruto you shouldn't talk about my future husband that way! It's really no problem though! I mean you're my first persocom I can't just let someone hurt you because their pride was hurt."

"Aa," Naruto agreed, smiling at his new Master.

"Besides! You have really cool software installed obviously!" Sakura grinned, "I don't think I've heard of anything like _this_ happening!" She gestured to her bag where Ten-Ten still lay.

"I guess I'm just super-awesome like that!"

"Actually…" Sakura paused in thought before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him a different direction.

"Eh?! Where are you taking me?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"You'll see!"

* * *

"Sakura-san, is this the new 'com you got that people can't seem to stop gossiping about?"

"Yeah, this is him!" Sakura exclaimed, gesturing with her hand towards him, "I was wondering if you could tell me what sort of software he had installed on him…when Sasuke tried to figure it out his laptop short-circuited and shut down."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered, "Who's this weirdo?"

"Naruto! This is Neji Hyuuga, he's Hinata's cousin so be nice! Plus if there's someone who knows even more about persocoms than even Sasuke it's him!"

"Oh," Naruto said, "Can I ask him one question?"

Sakura looked towards Neji who just nodded.

"How many fingers am I holding up?!" Naruto shouted, holding up three fingers. Neji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Naruto..." Sakura said dangerously refraining from smacking her computer on the back of his head, "Neji-san is not blind!"

"But his eyes are all weird!"

"It's a genetic trait passed down through my family, feel free to look it up." Neji said.

Naruto's eyes clouded over for a bit before he glanced down at the floor, mumbling a soft, "Sorry for thinking you were blind."

"It's okay, almost everyone does." Neji's brow furrowed before he turned around to face Sakura, "I can't do a full analysis if that's what happened to Sasuke's laptop, but you know I can do a light overall scan just to confirm the type of software he is installed with."

"Oh okay that sounds good! Naruto! Please listen to Neji!"

"Mah Sakura-chan, that's too much work," Naruto whined, wringing his hands together as Neji hooked up his most powerful persocom to his ear

"Naruto!"

"Hai, fine, fine." Naruto closed his eyes as Neji began the analysis.

"Hm," Neji pondered as his eyes flitted across the data that appeared on the screen, "Interesting…" After a few moments it was over and Neji disconnected his persocom, "Well Sakura it seems you got yourself an advanced, but pretty standard business model on your hands, all the basic functions a persocom should have plus a couple of nice extras like the voice call and such."

"Ah that's great!"

"Yeah, so was that all you wanted?"

"Yes that is! Thank you so much Neji! I feel better knowing that!"

"If you want I can look up the creator for you so you can contact them for any more questions."

"Oh that'd be great!"

"Very well," With that Neji yanked down the skirt Naruto was wearing causing Sakura to gasp and Naruto to duck his head, a bright blush on his face, "Hmm, that's odd no identification code…" Neji began to feel up and down Naruto's leg. "Well, it seems like he's a custom built business model and, eh?" Neji raised an eyebrow as he realized that Naruto was getting very warm, "Sakura-san I do believe he's overheating, perhaps you should leave now."

"Oh! Okay," Sakura said, blushing as she helped Naruto pull his skirt back up before leaving Neji's house.

"Sakura! That guy was so weird! Why'd you take me there!" Naruto complained as he was dragged back in the direction of Sakura's apartment.

Meanwhile Neji was still scanning his screen his brows furrowed, "This can't be right…There's no way…"

"What is it Master?" His laptop unit, Haru, questioned.

"It seems Naruto doesn't have a personality or learning software installed yet…This is curious, perhaps I should browse a few of the persocom forums…"

* * *

When Sakura and Naruto returned home, they spent about thirty minutes trying to get Ten-Ten to work again before giving up and deciding to sleep.

"Naruto, you should probably shut down now."

"Copy that Master…but Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"…Y-you didn't get me ramen."

"Oh!" Sakura shouted, sitting up, "I'm sorry I completely forgot about that."

"It's fine Sakura-chan!"

"Tomorrow before I take you to work I promise we'll go get some ramen, alright?"

"Right! G'night Sakura!"

"Good night Naruto."

Naruto smiled; perhaps, just maybe he could be happy here too.

"_Naruto, you have to forget about us, both of us, please. It's for the good of both you and us." _

"_How can I? You know I can't!" _

"_You can try."_

* * *

Meanwhile Neji was posting on a forum about persocoms.

**NejtheComUser:** So I saw a persocom today, very odd, did an analysis. There was no personality or learning programming…

**ComLuver12:** And? There are plenty of PCs out there with no personality programming.

**NejtheComUser**: I know that! But when talking to the persocom, it was obvious that he had a very complex personality program…almost close to that of a human's it was that advanced. He also could clearly remember my name as well as his master's and seems to remember things that he learns with ease, at least from what his owner told me.

**88Jenkz:** You know your com could've just done the scan wrong and you could've read it wrong?

**NejtheComUser**: Not possible I had my best 'com do the scan and I relooked over everything after they left.

**Guest14835:** What did this 'com look like?

**NejtheComUser**: Blonde, blue eyes, a pretty cute model. I was surprised that it had business programming since his appearance is very close to that of a "pleasure model". Plus he doesn't feel hard or robotic like other business coms.

**ComLuver12: **The owner obviously has some sort of weird fetish or a really cool defect. I wouldn't worry about it.

**Private Message Received from Guest14835 **

**Guest14835: **_Have you ever read this article? _

Neji clicked through the link that led to apparently a news article dated to only a few weeks ago. As he read through it his eyes widened before he pursed his lips in concentration. It seemed like nothing but a bad science fiction movie premise but…it could explain everything. He sighed, he'd need to do some more research before coming to a conclusion.


End file.
